


Lives Of Scalli And Sage

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bitches better run, Crazy ass Sage, Cuddles, Cute, Depressed Sage, F/F, Fluff, Fucked up Sage, Humor, Kisses, Lesbian Romance, Love, Mention of Sage's past, OCs - Freeform, Overprotective Sage, Poor Scalli really XD, Random - Freeform, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sage just needs her Scalli, Sage loves Scalli, Scalli fears Sage, Scalli just needs her Sage, Scalli loves Sage, Suicide Sage, Torture Recovery, insane sage, lesbian lovers, mention of rape and torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Day to day what Scalli and Sage has to deal with from assholes to whores to days where Sage just needs her Scalli





	1. How Sage And Scalli Met

Scalli: *in a bar drinking her beer*

Random ass guy: hey beautiful, want to see my dick? *he purred*

Scalli: not interested, go fuck a whore

Random ass guy: why need to when I see one

Sage: *she grabbed the guy by his arm before snapping it and slammed him down* the lady says she's not interested and any whore would not refuse if they wanted it. Better run before I tear your arm out *she snarled before letting go of the man*

Random ass guy: *running out of there sobbing like a bitch* MOMMY!!!!

Scalli: *she checks out Sage before paying for her drink* now I am

Sage: so am I. What's a pretty face like you doing here *she pulled Scalli to her body and walks out*

Scalli: needing a drink. Getting away from an ex

Sage: I hate humans, I hate men

Scalli: I just hate fuck boys

Sage: stay with me and I can show you some benefits to being a lesbian *she winked*

Scalli: well you got my eyes, show me the way

Sage: *she bows, leading Scalli to her place* never will fail you, my Queen

Scalli: nicknames I see. My my, you are a charm

Sage: need to please my girl some way

Scalli: let's take it slow, hun, before you jump me

Sage: fair enough, let's see where our crazy lives lead to

Scalli: you already said it, craziness

Sage: 'oh you have no clue, my love'


	2. Spoiling Her Queen

(Couple of weeks later, Sage announced Scalli would need some things if she was going to be living with her. And Sage also is spoiling Scalli a little)

Scalli: *checking out some clothes* 'Victoria Secrets has better shit than this trash' *she picked out a crop top* 'this looks cute though...'

Sage: *leaning over Scalli's shoulder* Bitches Gonna Get Stitches. So true, babe *she kissed Scalli's cheek* you done?

Scalli: next time take me out to Victoria *she smirks but she's not really much complaining as she found some cute things* yeah let's go

Sage: *she wraps an arm around Scalli's waist* anything my girl wants, she gets. I will take you to the mall tomorrow *she sets the crop top, jeans, sweat pants, yoga pants, shorts, and whatever else Scalli got down and let's the cashier ring them up*

Scalli: oh you're paying? You don't need to do that, Sage

Sage: nonsense. My Queen gets it all. And it's really nothing. Got too much money as is. It's gonna need to go to someone else after all *she smirks*

Scalli: *she smiled lightly, holding Sage's hand* okay

Sage: *she nuzzles her cheek. Wishing to kiss her* a beautiful girl such as yourself deserves to be spoiled a bit


	3. Things Are Left Unsaid (Part 1)

(Scalli and Sage out for ice cream to beat the heat)

Scalli: *wearing shorts, a thin tank top, and a baseball cap to shield her eyes from the sun*

Sage: *jeans, long sleeve shirt, boots, a gun attacked to her right leg. Her body stiff and on edge as she walks alongside with Scalli as she glares and snarls at anyone who dares look at her love*

Scalli: what am I going to do with you when you drop down from a heat stroke. Are you even hot under all of that? And why the gun -_-

Sage: Scalli, I am a warrior who is using some human techniques in her ability for both sides of the world. The gun holds power and protection and I am using it to keep you safe and people away from you. Though the heat of summer is a bit harsh, I have to remain professional under any situation. As in your smart ass comment, if I was to have a heat stroke I'm sure you would be calling 911 so there is no worries there. Now, I promise you that I will be taking you out for ice cream and I still am

Scalli: *she looked at Sage with troubled eyes* Sage, we maybe lived different lives, but you shouldn't hold yourself for our race and make yourself suffer. You have a right to love a little and be a bit normal to society-

Sage: my time on earth is nothing but Hell. I have no feelings for anyone on here. I care less if any lived or died. If anything, I hope they all suffer and die with pure torture they put me through. Though you are right, we both lived different lives so I am giving the world and people the benefit of the doubt for you and only you. That don't mean I like it especially when people try to take you away from me

Scalli: is that what happened to your eye? *pain in her silver eyes as her world cause that on one of her kind*

Sage: *she closed her eyes, before opening them but only anyone can see her right eye as the left is covered up* there is more than just my eye but yes... What happened is something I will forever have to live and remember with. Yes I gain a new level of power but for what? A cost of my- *she stopped short, sighing heavily as she shakes her head* it's nothing, Scalli. Let's just go and enjoy our ice cream alright? *she looked at Scalli with a fake smile*

Scalli: *she hated this. It didn't feel right. What did humans did to Sage. She gave a pained smile back as she fought of the tears* I'd like that *she will know with time, for now she will enjoy her date and outing with her girlfriend*


	4. Better Luck Next Time (Part 2)

Scalli: *she sits under shade as Sage went and get their ice cream, She sighs as a breeze comes by* 'finally'

Dumbass: *sits next to Scalli* hot isn't

Scalli: *she looks at the guy, raising a brow in question before sitting up* yeah, I guess

Dumbass: you guess? From Arizona or what?

Scalli: why do you care? Maybe go back to your buddies as I want nothing to do with you or your games

Dumbass: oh I see, a prissy bitch-

Sage: no more like a well respected **_queen_** *she voice low and angry. She stares down the asshole that dared called her love a prissy bitch* all we see is a guy who can't control himself so he needs to pick up girls the most pathetic way. For your information, that is **MY** girlfriend and I am a second away from kicking your ass if you don't leave

Dumbass: *he scuffs* if you think you can take me on, then bring it, bitch

Sage: *she hands Scalli her their ice cream before she cracks her fingers. Her eye turning teal blue as well as her hair spiking up and turning blonde* more like if you can take me on, jackass *she hissed out*

(I think we all know what happened to the poor asshole)

Sage: *she wipes the blood off her her hands onto her jeans before facing Scalli and holds out her hand* shall we go milady? 

Scalli: *she rolled her eyes but gets up* I guess so. Jackass ruined the moment

Sage: oh love, we have so many places we can go to!

Scalli: I bet we do *she said under her breath as she lets Sage leads them to wherever "places" she is thinking of*


	5. Author's Note

So, this books wasn't exactly to be made as a story but as a random idea and just write whatever for it. With that in mind, any chapters will be random and have no plot to them


	6. Why Do I Live With You?!

*everytime Scalli sees Sage*

Scalli: *yeets out a window* BYE BITCH

*only to have Sage catch her at the end of her fall*

Sage: Scalli we talked about this. You can't go kill yourself cause of some bitches

Scalli: I don't like this already-

Sage: you take a knife and stab them in the head *insane look*

Scalli: o-o why do I live with you?!


	7. Beach Incident

Scalli: *out on the beach, sun tanning*

Fuck Face: hey beautiful. Haven't seen you around before. New here?

Scalli: if you know what's best, you better run before my girl catches you

Fuck Face: OH! A lesbian, I see. Maybe I would like to meet her

Sage: don't need to, she's behind you *she growled grabbing the guy by his shirt and drags him down to the water*

Scalli: DON'T KILL HIM! I WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO GO SOMEWHERE WITHOUT PEOPLE KNOWING US AND KICKING US OUT!


	8. YOU TALKING ABOUT MY GIRL?!

Poor Asshole: dudes, she's so fucking hot!

Bitch: *peaks over Poor Asshole's shoulder at who he is talking about* fuck, man. She is

Poor Asshole: imagine if I get some with her ;)

Bitch: *he scuffs* yeah, in your dreams

Poor Asshole: I don't know, man. She looks like the type to be on her knees all the time

Bitch: maybe. But that's what you _always_ say that before the boyfriend comes and kicks your ass

Poor Asshole: I'm telling you, no guy will leave that chick alone as he should know everyone wants a piece of her

Bitch: *his eyes wide open before he sprints out of there* I DON'T KNOW HIM!!!!

Poor Asshole: what the fuck?!

Sage: *cocks a gun* you talking about my girl *eyes on fire LITERALLY*

Poor asshole: *pisses himself* uhhhh


	9. A New Kitty

(Sage got Scalli a kitty as Scalli wanted one and now they both are going to dress up the cat who they named Beerus)

Sage: I swear if I lose my eye to the fucker, he dies and you die with him -_- *Beerus is 3 feet from Sage's body as she caries him to Scalli who has a cat outfit waiting for the poor thing*

Scalli: don't threaten him! He won't claw you... Yet

Sage: *she sits on her knees* exactly, yet and it'll be on you

Scalli: *she rolled her eyes and cuddles Beerus* ignore her, she's just jealous my love and attention is to you and not her

Sage: you wish I was jealous. Now let's hurry up before he gets ideas and fight us

Scalli: yeah, yeah *she grabs the pants* hold him up for me

Sage: *her left eye twitches in irritation* excuse you?

Scalli: I need you to gold Beerus up so it's easier to put these on

Sage: *her eye burns with hell and anger as with a hard smile as she picks up Beerus. Somany threats in her head as she keeps her grip in check from killing Beerus but her glare is at Scalli*

(Let's just say Scalli knows she has the death glare but isn't worried as Sage will never actually hurt her and gets to work on getting pants on Beerus with little issues before putting on a top and other stuff)

Scalli: done! *a proud smile on her face*

Sage: *she drops Beerus* about time

Scalli: *she scooped Beerus up* you're so mean *she pouted*

Sage: it won't be my problem when he goes apeshit *she took out her phone* now pose you two

Scalli: fine *she continued to pout but holds Beeurs up to her face and smiles to the camera*

Sage: *she counted three before taking it and tossing her phone to Scalli* you're lucky I love you *she smirked darkly before leaving*

Scalli: *she blushed deeply before looking at the photo and smiled softly. She kissed Beerus's head and soon takes the silly outfit off* she loves us both. Don't let her fool you, Beerus. She just had a terrible life as a kid that I don't know much about myself. And she loves cats. She picked you not just for me no matter how much she says it. A mystery person with a mystery story. But she has a good heart whether if she believes it or not...

Beerus: *he meowed out, nuzzling Scalli while purring loudly*

Scalli: *she sadly smile, grabbing Sage's phone before picking up Beerus and search for their Sage*


End file.
